Sweet dreams
by imasmurf93
Summary: Wanda has a sleepover, read more to find out. probably a twoshot, new chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Kitty!" Wanda called, as she rushed out of the school doors. "Kitty, wait up!"

Kitty was sat in Scott's car, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. She looked at Wanda and smiled.

"Hey Wanda." She said politely.

"Hi, look, I'm having a sleepover tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Wanda said quietly.

Kitty glanced over at Scott, Evan and Jean, who were glowering at Wanda. She looked back.

"Sure. Sounds great." She smiled.

"Really? Cool, come over about seven, bring some friends!" Wanda grinned and then walked off.

Kitty turned to look at Scott and Jean, who were looking at her in disbelief.

"Since when has the Scarlet Witch been friends with you?" Scott asked cockily.

"Oh, well, when we were battling Apocalypse, we got, like, pretty close, you know?" Kitty shrugged.

"Fair enough, but just watch yourself Kitty, you don't want to get in with the bad cro...ARGH!" Scott jumped as Kurt and Rogue appeared next to them.

"Kurt! You really need to give warning when you're about to appear."

"Sorry dude!" Kurt laughed.

"We all here? Okay let's go." Jean smiled.

"Hey Rogue, Wanda's having a party tonight, do you like, want to come?" Kitty asked as they were driving home.

Rogue shrugged.

"Sure, Wanda's pretty cool. And Ah love her style. Maybe she could give me a few pointers." She said.

So when they got back to the institute, they went up to their rooms and packed.

Rogue had managed to sweet talk Scott into driving them to the Brotherhood's house.

Kitty had also invited Amara. They all stood at the door while Kitty knocked.

The door opened and Pietro's head appeared behind it.

"Can I help you?" He asked rudely.

"Yeah, we're here for Wanda's sleepover." Rogue replied in the same tone.

"And why would Wanda want geeks like you at a sleepover?" Pietro questioned, leaning against the doorpost.

"Listen Speedy Gonzalez, are you gonna let us in or do ah have to make ya?" Rogue threatened, going to take off her glove.

"Yeah, like you could catch me baby." Pietro smirked.

"Pietro!" Wanda's harsh voice was heard and the door began to shake, lights began to flicker. (Can Wanda do that? I don't really understand her power)

Pietro gulped and stepped aside so that Wanda could see her visitors.

"Scoot." She commanded him, looking at him as if he were an outsider. He just glared at her.

"Excuse my brother guys, he has the mannerisms of a lion with a toothache, sometimes."

The girls laughed as Pietro scoffed at her and crossed his arms in disgust.

"You causing trouble speedy?" The girls turned around to see Tabitha on her way down the road.

"Hey guys." She called. "So are we going in or are you expecting us to camp outside?"

Tabitha made her way inside, running her index finger down Pietro's jawbone as she did so.

Pietro grumbled and cursed under his breath as he let the other girls inside and closed the door and stormed into the lounge.

Toad appeared on the stairway as the girls made their way up.

"Hey cuddle bumps, having a little party, huh? Am I invited?" Toad smiled seductively, only to be shoved aside by Wanda as she walked up. The other girls followed her.

"Well, welcome to my room." Wanda opened the door and allowed the girls to step inside and make themselves comfortable.

They all got settled in, painting nails, gossiping, it was a regular girly sleepover.

Around 10 o'clock. There was a knock on the door. Wanda opened it and saw Pietro, Lance was standing behind him casually.

"Hey, can we gatecrash?" Pietro asked. Wanda glared at him and turned around.

"What do you think girls?" She asked.

"Guys at the sleepover? it's getting better by the minute." Tabitha exclaimed.

"Yeah, should be pretty fun." Rogue agreed.

Wanda stood aside so that Pietro could come in.

"Lance, are you coming in or not?" Pietro groaned.

Lance grumbled to himself and walked in.

"I can't believe your making me do this." He muttered to Pietro. He then smiled as he sat down. "Hi Kitty." He blushed slightly.

Kitty smiled in return and turned to look at Tabitha as she began to yell and laugh.

"Okay, let's really get this party started, everybody in a circle. Truth or dare!" Tabitha called.

They all sat cross legged on the floor in a circle. Tabitha knocked back the rest of her alcohol (Which she provided) and spun it on the floor. It landed on Amara.

"True or dare?" She asked.

"Truth," Amara replied.

"Okay, what's going on between you and Bobby?" Tabitha asked with a smirk.

Amara blushed.

"I like him, I don't think he likes me though. You know what a flirt he is." She shrugged.

"Aww, you'll get your chance Amara, Ah've heard him talking about you with Kurt." Rogue smiled.

"Really?"

Rogue nodded. "C'mon, it's your turn to spin.

Amara spun the bottle. It whizzed around a few times then landed on Pietro.

"Dare." Pietro said, his nose held high.

"Okay...erm...I dare you to run around the park twice." Amara said.

"You call that a dare?" Pietro asked. "That's the best you can do?"

"Pietro, leave her, just do it." Wanda snapped.

Pietro huffed and glared at Wanda, a gush of wind was felt and Pietro was sat in a different position to that which he was sat in.

"Done," He said, he spun the bottle and watched as it landed on Kitty.

"Dare." Kitty said bravely, silently dreading doing so. They all knew how competitive Pietro can get.

"Ooh, I know, Toad's in the shower. Go steal his clothes and towels." Pietro cackled.

Kitty did so, she crept into the bathroom and silently picked up Toad's clothes and the towels which were hanging around.

They all laughed as she came in. They laughed more when they heard Todd desperately calling for his clothes or a towel or something.

"Well, it's pretty late for me, ah'm gonna hit the sack." Rogue said, pulling up her sleeping bag on the floor.

"What? But we haven't all had dares, and it's not even that late." Tabitha moaned.

"Rogue's right, let's start settling down." Wanda said, jumping into her bed.

"You girl's don't know how to have fun, do you even know it's possible to stay up past 12?" Pietro grumbled as he walked out of the room.

Lance stood at the doorway, watching the girls as they attempted to get comfortable in their sleeping bags.

"The floor looks a little uncomfortable." He hinted, looking over at Kitty. "Anyway, I'm going to bed."

With that, he turned and walked out.

He walked down the corridor to his room, he lay in his bed and closed his eyes, trying to get to sleep despite Fred's loud snores from his room.

After about five minutes, he felt someone slip under his covers. His light was off, but he knew it was Kitty, it had to be. Who else would it be.

"I was hoping you'd get the hint." He whispered softly as he placed his arm over her waist.

He closed his eyes, and smiled, slowly drifting off to sleep. He was quickly awoken again when Kitty began affectionately nipping at his bottom lip.

_Wow _he thought _I never knew Kitty could be so feisty, I didn't even think she'd come into my room, let alone this. Maybe she really does like me._

He caught her lips as they bit his, and kissed them softly. She kissed back and began to run her hands through his hair, deepening the kiss.

They eventually fell asleep after an hour of making out. Lance smiled as he felt her rest her head on his chest, her finger gently playing with the soft material of his black t-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance woke up pretty early. He yawned and gave a small stretch, then tightened his grip around the girl in his arms.

He smiled at looked down at her...blonde hair?

He tilted his head so that he could look at the face of the girl lying asleep on his chest.

It wasn't Kitty, it was...

"Tabitha!" Lance exclaimed, maybe a little too loud.

Tabitha's eyes fluttered and she awoke. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Hey baby, have a good sleep?" She asked flirtatiously.

"T...Tabby, what are you doing in m...my bed?" He asked, half yelling.

"Well, you looked pretty lonely when you walked out of Wanda's room, anyway you were giving the follow me eyes as you walked out." Tabitha shrugged. "I decided I didn't want to sleep yet so I followed you."

"I didn't want _you_, I..." Lance sat up and buried his head in his hands.

"Ah, lusting after someone in particular huh?" Tabitha smirked, sitting up. "Well it's a good job we didn't get further than second base huh?"

Lance's eyes widened as she said this and looked at her in disgust. Of course, there was worse to come.

His door opened slowly and Wanda Fred walked in.

"Lance can I use your...whoa!" He looked up in shock when he saw Tabitha leant against him.

Hearing Fred's _whoa._ Everybody else curiously walked into the room.

Everybody's eyes increased in size. Especially Kitty's.

Lance shot up when everybody walked in and Tabitha just remained in her original position, smiling up at the others.

"Well, we can tell where _you_ disappeared to last night Tabitha." Wanda said, breaking the tension, or making it worse.

Kitty bit her bottom lip.

"Um, Wanda I'd better go, Logan wants me to do an early training session with him." She said quietly. "Rogue, Amara, are you coming?"

"Na, we'll stay a little longer. It's only you wolverine wants." Amara answered.

"Sure." Kitty replied. She walked out of the room and gathered her things.

She met with Wanda at the bottom of the stairs, by the door.

"This isn't about Tabby in bed with Lance is it?" She asked Kitty quietly.

Kitty shook her head.

"No, I just...have to go." She lied.

Wanda just nodded and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming Kitty, I'll see you at school." She smiled. Kitty walked out of the house and towards the Xavier institute.

It was a chilly morning, all Kitty could see in front of her was the whiteness of frost and fog. She shivered as she walked down the road carrying her drawstring bag.

She jumped when she heard the sound of a loud beep behind her. She turned around to see where the beep came from and saw two bright lights, a shadow then appeared through the mist, showing the form of a jeep. Kitty only noticed Lance was driving it when he was almost alongside her.

"Hey, thought you could use a lift." Lance smiled kindly.

Kitty smiled back.

"No, I'll be okay thanks." She replied and looked ahead of her as she began to walk again, Lance drove slowly next to her.

"Well, I'll just have to drive next to0 you then. I promised Wanda I'd see you home safe." He told her.

"I don't need a babysitter Lance." Kitty stated, glancing at him.

"Hey, I'm being civilised for once in my life and offering you a ride." Lance joked. "I'd make the most of it if I were you."

Kitty stopped and looked at his cheeky smirk. She couldn't resist but open the door and jump in. She threw her bag in the back and then strapped herself in.

She sat silently as he drove and folded her arms tightly to try and warm up. Lance noticed this and reached over to turn the heating on for her.

"Thanks." She said quietly, and reached out her hands towards the heat of the warm air. Then decided to bring up the subject which she was thinking of since she left the brotherhood house.

"So are you and Tabby and item now?" She asked.

"Tabitha? Come on, I've got better taste than her. She wouldn't be very trustworthy. You know what a flirt she is." Lance laughed, pulling a disgusted face.

Kitty smiled and then thought for a while. "So you're a one night stand guy?"

Lance glanced at her and looked hurt.

Lance stopped suddenly and looked at her. "No! What do think I am?"

He then turned back in front of him and began to drive again. "Tabby was in my bed last night because I thought she was...someone else."

Kitty looked down at her hands in her lap. "Who?"

Lance glanced at her and took one hand from the steering wheel to place it on hers.

She looked up at him in surprise.

He noticed her gaze at him and smiled and glanced at her.

"I really like you Kitty." He blushed. "_Really _like you. I worry about you when the brotherhood fight the X-men. I...I feel like I have to protect you and I can't. I like you so much, I hate it."

He slowed the jeep and pulled over. Kitty reached out and cupped her hand around his face. She gently turned him and moved her lips to meet his.

He placed his hand on her waist as they shared a slow, sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, Lance lifted his hands and gently rubbed up and down Kitty's arms slowly, to try and keep her warm. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I think it's a little too foggy for you to drive." She said quietly.

"Yeah, We'd better just wait until it dies down before we go anywhere."

They cuddled up and both were happy.

From a short distance, two voices were heard, although they couldn't be seen because of the fog. Wanda and Todd eavesdropped nearby.

"See? What did I tell you? If I sent him after her then they'd be together before they even reached the institute." Wanda looked at Todd.

"Hey, good job cuddlebumps. You're a pretty good match maker. Got anyone else in mind?" He said suggestively to her. Wanda just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know. Call me a hopeless romantic but...you and me...more or less alone...in the fog...We...OUCH!" Todd's sentence was interrupted by Wanda's sharp fist on top on his head.

Although she grinned and shook her head at him. She had to admit, over the last few years. He really had become a sweetie.

_The End_


End file.
